


Harth & Hatchling

by sleepy_ry



Series: The Legend of Flufftober [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Universe, Family, Feels, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Rito Village, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Harth's getting better and intends on resuming things as he normally would for his daughter.
Relationships: Harth & Molli (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Flufftober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961674
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Harth & Hatchling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Prompt: family

Harth kneels down, wincing as his bad wing twinges. Recovery has done little to help him, especially when Molli  _ demands  _ his attention, watching him through bleary eyes and raising her wings. Her feathers are sticky; she’s been crying over him again, and she’s going to fuss later when he attempts cleaning her. 

“I can share our household duties now,” he promises. “My wing is getting better; _I’m_ getting better.” 

Soon he’s going to make her a bow and take her to the range. Molli will learn the same as any hatchling with both a mother and father, just as good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author loves every single bookmark/comment/kudos. 
> 
> I realized Harth is a single father? We never witness him with a partner and Molli never brings up a mum... which gave me feelings.


End file.
